


Happy endings, rainy Saturdays and other intangible things

by ori_nuventeen



Category: No Fandom, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_nuventeen/pseuds/ori_nuventeen
Summary: It started as Fictober 2018. I don't know how it ended.





	1. Sharing a bed.D-31

My favorite part of loving you was living with you.

I couldn’t fall asleep if I wasn’t next to you. It would never be a _good morning_ if I don’t wake up next to you.

Knowing I’ll share every night with you was what makes my days worthy.

Because there’s no other place I rather be, no other person I rather hold.

Because home is where your heart is, and you have my heart wrapped in your hands.


	2. Shooting stars.D-30

I like looking at the stars because they remind me of you.

Because we both know there’s a lot of iron in our blood.

I know iron can only be created inside a star that blew up billions of years ago.

You know inside us there are the remains of a star explosion.

I love seeing shooting stars because they remind me of you appearing in my life.

Because you came so unexpectedly.

In the blink of an eye.

But I can still feel your comet’s tail.

And you stayed by me, as a wish come true.


	3. Morning.D-29

I used to wake up earlier so you could have a cup of coffee before you run to work because you overslept again,

and you always thanked me for being by your side.

But Saturday mornings were different.

On Saturday mornings you were the one who wake me up by tracing my face and body with your lips.

You learnt by heart the exact place of my moles so you could kiss them softly while rain hits our windows.

_Rainy mornings are my favorite because it reminds me angels cry too_

_and it reminds me if I cry, you’ll be by my side._


	4. Reincarnation.D-28

The first time you asked me if I believe in reincarnation, I told you I didn’t.

It was one of our first dates.

You had already proven me you were a delusional person who believes in all kind of things, from fairies to aliens.

Meanwhile I was a really skeptical one who couldn’t believe in anything that wasn’t logical facts.

 _It’s not a matter of religion nor facts, it’s a matter of beliefs_ , you said.

The second time you asked me if I believe in reincarnation, I told you I wasn’t sure.

We were dating for months by then.

You made me believe in more things that I could’ve ever imagine, from ghosts to love at first sight.

Meanwhile I could stare at you talking for hours about how you think the world was created,

even though I disagreed with you.

 _It’s not a matter of religion nor facts, it’s a matter of beliefs_ , you said.

The third time you asked me if I believe in reincarnation, I told you yes.

We were watching a movie at home, cuddling each other.

By now I believe in everything you have taught me, from how to play the guitar to the existence of soulmates.

 _It’s not a matter of religion nor facts, it’s a matter of beliefs_ , you said.

 _And I strongly believe that if I could experience a thousand reincarnations, I have no doubt I’ll live every single one with you_ , I said.


	5. Spell.D-27

You also made me believe in magic.

Not because it was a matter of beliefs, but because you put a spell on me.

You thought I wouldn’t notice, but I did. I do.

I noticed it the first time I heard the spell.

At first it was little, like a whisper.

It grew bigger and bigger every time.

At some point, you couldn’t help but almost scream the spell at the top of your lungs.

Despite the volume, it was always melodious. The most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.

I knew exactly when you put a spell on me.

You did every time you laughed.

It wasn’t your eyes or your face what made me fall in love with you.

It wasn’t your body or the little things you unconsciously do.

It was your laughter. It was always your laughter.

I knew your laughter was the magic spell you put on me to fall in love with you.

Cause every time you laughed, I fell deeper and deeper.


	6. Dog park.D-26

Walking our dog in the park means coming back to the place we stepped further into our relationship.

 _I want to adopt a puppy_ , I said.

 _I want to rise them with you_ , you said.

I wasn’t expecting that.

As if we didn’t share a big part of our lives with one another at that time.

As if knowing each other perfectly wasn’t enough.

You wanted to share something of our own, even if it was a puppy.

 _We can’t rise a dog together if we don’t live together_ , I said.

 _Let’s move together then_ , you said.

I wasn’t expecting that.

As if moving together was no big deal.

As if we weren’t in the middle of a dog park.

Not so long after, you moved to my place.

We moved together.

So we could adopt a puppy.

So we could rise them together.

Now I’m walking our dog in the same park you asked me to live together.

A couple of years ago I couldn’t even imagine living happily with someone who would love me the same way I’d love them

and watching the puppy we adopted together run happily in a dog park.

I wasn’t expecting that.


	7. Kittens.D-25

_We already have a dog, we can’t keep this kittens_ , was the sentence that broke your heart.

I never wanted to hurt you, but I have to admit I’m glad that was the most painful thing I’ve ever told you.

You came home carrying and protecting a box with your whole body while you were all wet because of the rain.

But you didn’t care.

You only wanted to save the little feral cats you found on your way back home.

I knew the water drops on your face weren’t raindrops.

I knew you were crying.

I knew I fell in love with an angel.

I agreed to keep them home just for one night.

You agreed the next morning we would find a family that would love them.

We found it.

It’s been years and the cats are now the owners of our bed.

I broke the promise of not keeping them.

But I couldn’t break an angel’s heart.


	8. First meeting.D-24

Our friends think our first meeting was when they introduced us.

Our friends don’t know how wrong they are.

Our first meeting wasn’t in their Halloween party.

Our first meeting was way before.

I thought we met in a different place.

You thought we met in a different time.

I saw you somewhere in the city.

You visited my favorite café so often it became your favorite too.

I stole too many glances.

You gifted me too many smiles.

Maybe you were right.

Maybe I was.

Our friends don’t know about our first meeting.

We neither, because it felt like we’ve known each other since forever.


	9. Wedding.D-23

Our wedding day wasn’t my happiest day.

I was so scared, I couldn’t get anything done.

You said your were scared too, but you were there comforting me.

I’m telling the truth every time I say I fell in love with an angel.

Our wedding day made us anxious, but we both knew it was worthy.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

You wanted to make sure everyone knew it.

Your smile that day made everything worth it.

Our wedding day wasn’t the best day of my life.

I couldn’t have a _best_ day if I spent every single day with you.

I couldn’t have a _best_ day if you made every single day the best one for me.


	10. Coffee.D-22

Coffee still reminds me of you.

A day didn’t start until I took a sip of coffee.

Until I tasted the coffee on your lips after breakfast.

A warm cup of coffee could make any moment better.

Felling your warmth next to me could make any day better.

Sitting for hours in a cozy coffee shop made me feel at ease.

Hearing your voice for hours could silence the noise around us.

Coffee sometimes is bitter, sometimes is sweet.

So were you.

But I didn’t want you to change at all.

That’s what made you, _you_.

And just like a cup of coffee, I wanted to taste you in every single way.


	11. Superhero.D-21

Not all heroes wear capes.

Some of them wore oversized stolen sweaters from my closet.

This one superhero didn’t need to be called.

This one had a special sense to know when I needed them.

They knew exactly when I needed them.

Even if it was only to reach the top self.

My favorite superhero didn’t seem really strong and intimidating.

My favorite superhero was a bit clumsy and caring.

But for our pets you were the most powerful person on Earth.

You were my one and only superhero, even if you tried to go unnoticed.

And your true power was making me the happiest person on Earth.


	12. Flowers.D-20

You don’t like flowers.

I once brought you flowers but, although you thanked me, you didn’t like them.

You didn’t say it at first, but I knew.

Then you explained me you don’t like flowers being gifted because we kill them and leave them to wither.

I’ve never seen it that way.

Since then I think is awful to gift a dead thing.

Next Valentine’s Day was different.

People were buying roses for their special one while I came home with a little pot and a bag of seeds.

When you understood what I was giving you, your eyes lighted up.

You do like flowers.

But you don’t like when people cut them down.

You do like flowers.

So I brought you a way to grow them as much as they can.

Now our balcony looks like a small forest where our cats play.

I look around and I can only admire how much color you brought into my life.

There are no flowers as colorful as my life since you became part of it.


	13. Tattoos.D-19

After we married, I decided to get a tattoo of you.

You disagreed because you thought I’d get your name tattooed on my wrist.

Or your face on my shoulder.

I didn’t expect you would think of me like that.

I got a moon on my ring finger.

When I explained why it was _your_ tattoo, you couldn’t love it more.

I got a moon because it will always remind me of you.

Every night you’d stare at it.

While I’d stare at you.

Because you looked at it the same way I looked at you.

We’ll always be under the same moon.

I knew every time I’ll be staring at it, you’ll be staring back.

Wherever and whenever your are.

The moon always looks so bright and strong.

Just like you.

The moon will always be there.

Just like you.

A week later we were heading to the tattoo studio to get a sun on your ring finger.

And I agreed with you when you said I remind you of the sun.

Because just like the sun will always fall for the moon, I will always fall for you.


	14. Soulmates.D-18

Some years ago I didn’t believe in soulmates or love at first sight.

Once again, you proved me wrong.

I knew we were soulmates because we just had to look into each other’s eyes to understand our thoughts.

I knew we’re soulmates because if something ever was going wrong for you, I would make things right.

Because when nothing seemed right for me anymore, you were all that was left.

I knew we were soulmates because of the little things that went under noticed for ourselves, but had a big meaning for the other.

I knew we were soulmates because we didn’t need to say anything for the other to know what was on our minds.

We didn’t need to say _I love you_ for the other to know.

We know we were soulmates.

We were, we are, we will.


	15. Childhood.D-17

One of my favorite memories isn’t really related to childhood, as most people do.

On of my favorite memories is finding out we met when we were little kids.

We were talking about stories from our past and showing each other embarrassing photos our mothers love.

Then we found we both had a photo in the same place.

We found the little kid in the background of our pictures was the main character in another picture.

When I was a child, I enjoyed going to the beach with my parents, swimming in between the waves and playing with the sand.

I remember that particular day because I met another kid to play with.

We were having so much fun we even forgot to ask the other’s name.

When I realized I made a friend that I might not meet ever again, I started crying.

Some years later the two kids grew up and they both found each other again.

That time the kids asked for their names.

The kids needed longer time to realize they have found their friend again.

Maybe we took _Destiny_ for granted.

Maybe _Coincidence_ played with us the same way we played with sand castles.

Maybe we listened to _Destiny_ late.

Maybe _Coincidence_ enjoyed this game way too much.

Maybe _Destiny_ always knew _Coincidence_ would help us finding our way back into each other’s arms.


	16. Making up.D-16

A relationship with no discussions isn’t real.

If we had agreed on everything, you couldn’t help me grew as a person.

I couldn’t have teach you anything new.

I couldn’t have admire the way your eyes lighted up when you talked about something important to you.

I’m sorry we sometimes argued.

But also I’m glad we did.

Because that meant we had different points of view.

Because we did care for each other.

And because every little fight meant making up.

Because you couldn’t stay mad at me.

And I wouldn’t be mad at you for more than ten minutes.

Sometimes we argued. But we always made up.

And I’m sure that made us more and more mature.

More reasonable people.

And helped us to understand how the other saw the world.

And made our bond even stronger.


	17. Mythology.D-15

One of my favorite things to do with you was listening to your talks.

One of your favorite things to talk about was mythology.

I wasn’t interested in that at first.

I’m sorry, my love.

But seeing your eyes shining above your wide smile made me fall.

I fell deeper into topics I’ve never thought about.

I fell deeper in love with you.

The world could be falling into pieces around us,

but I’d only care about the world you were telling me about.

Where Kelpies would run around and a Nāgá would be dancing.

A world the Chimera guards and Brownies keep safe.

But I couldn’t care less about fairies, dragons and unicorns.

It wasn’t magic what made all these stories delightful.

Their charm was you. It was your voice.

The excitement you tried to hide when I asked you to tell me mythology stories.

Your voice held all the magic mythology writes about.


	18. Millenials.D-14

People say we were too young.

They say we were brainless and unconscious.

But you weren’t unconscious.

You happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong moment.

But you weren’t unconscious.

 _They didn’t deserve that_.

Of course we didn’t.

We were too young.

But I still have the rest of my life to be happy.

I’ll live to be happy again.

For you.


	19. Workplace.D-13

I liked to surprise you at your workplace,

but I don’t have the chance to do so anymore.

Every time I had a day off I waited for your shift to end

and I treated you dinner in your favorite restaurant,

where you always ordered the same plate.

The first time I surprised you I wasn’t expecting that would make you so happy.

I liked to surprise you at your workplace,

because you always took care of me and made me the happiest.

And even thoughtyou deserve so much more than your favorite food in your favorite restaurant,

if I could,

I would gladly take you there every day for the rest of my life.


	20. Birthday.D-12

Today’s my birthday.

Some years ago it wasn’t any special day.

It felt just like any other day.

Until I met you.

You thought birthdays were the most important day of the year.

And you worked hard to made me think the same way.

For years, you made me enjoy my birthday as if it was the best day of my life.

From the moment I opened my eyes in the morning,

until we go back to bed.

Thank you.

Thank you for making me appreciate things I wouldn’t care about before.

This year feels different.

I guess it’s gonna be like this for the next years.


	21. Masquerade.D-11

Remember the day we went to a masquerade?

Our friends threw a party once again.

It was fun until I got lost.

There were so many people

and all of them were wearing masks.

I couldn't find you.

Maybe I got a bit tipsy.

But no as much as you.

When I found you again you were crying because you thought I had left you.

How could I ever left you?

It was fun.

Our friends keep throwing parties in hopes I attend one and enjoy it again.

I used to enjoy them with you.


	22. Drunk.D-10

It was in that masquerade when you asked me to marry you.

The next morning you couldn’t remember it.

As soon as I told you, you panicked.

_No, no, no. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. I didn’t want to ask you this way._

_Were you going to propose for real? I thought you said that because you were drunk._

_Haven’t you hear drunk people and children always tell the truth?_

A few weeks later you prepared a big proposal.

Seeing you drunk during that party was funny,

because you couldn’t remember I’ve already said _yes_.


	23. Friends to lovers.D-09

When we were kids, we met for just a couple hours,

but it felt like years.

It’s said it takes 60 seconds to fall in love with somebody.

 _Do you wanna be my friend?_ asked a little kid.

I think we didn’t need that much time to become friends.

But we needed years to meet again.

It’s said it takes 60 seconds to fall in love with somebody.

 _Do you have a minute?_ asked the same kid years later.

I’m sure we didn’t need that much time to fall in love.


	24. Distopy.D-08

Everything seemed fine.

Everything was going great.

We were the happiest.

Until last year.

We were about to celebrate our anniversary.

But we couldn’t.

Everything seemed fine

until the moment everything changed.

I’ll try to be alright.

I promise I will.


	25. Third wheel.D-07

I used to go to parties with my friends.

You used to go with yours.

But at some point they were the ones who came with us.

Now I understand why they kept saying they were third wheeling.

I understand because now I’m the third wheel.

It feels weird.

But it’s okay.

They’re happy and that’s makes me happy too.

It reminds me of us.

It feels weird.

But it will be okay.


	26. Social media.D-06

Talking about our friends,

they once told me we didn’t seem as happy in social media as we actually were.

Isn’t it funny?

Maybe it was because when I was with you I forgot _social media_ was a thing.

Maybe it was because when you made me laugh I forgot to post it on Instagram.

Maybe it was because when my face was buried in the crook of you neck I forgot to live tweet about it.

I didn’t want to seem happy in social media.

I wanted to be happy.


	27. Exchanging bodies.D-05

I wouldn’t have minded exchanging bodies with you.

If I could, I would have done it that day.

You shouldn’t have been there in that moment.

I’m sorry I didn’t do anything.

I would if I could.


	28. Movies, books.D-04

To understand someone, you have to watch their favorite movies,

read their favorite books.

You have to understand everything they love.

So I did.

I started reading every single book you told me about.

We spent hours binge-watching your favorite movies and series.

I learned more and more about you after each one.

The problem came when you asked me about my favorite books and movies.

I couldn’t remember my favorite book anymore.

I didn’t know which movie could help you understand me.

Because at some point,

my favorite book was the one who helped me understanding the little corners of your mind.

My favorite movie was the one that touched you the most.

My favorite things are the ones that remind me of you.

Because you are my favorite thing on Earth.


	29. College.D-03

Do you remember the first years of our relationship?

We were in college.

We met at a party.

Do you remember we were partying every week?

How did we even manage to graduate?

Those were the best years of my life.

We were the happiest.

Enjoying our youth.

Enjoying our time.

Enjoying every moment by your side.

And after graduating, everything became better.

We found our dream jobs.

Our house started feeling like home.

We married.

Everything _was_ perfect.


	30. Roommates.D-02

I should look for a new roommate.

This house is too big to be alone.

Well, I’m not alone.

Our dog stands by my side.

Our cats too.

And all your plants.

And your things.

All your things are exactly where you left them.

I’m not living by myself.

I share the apartment with your reminiscence.

I still hope the door opens and you come back home.

But I know you won’t come back.

I should look for a new roommate.

But that would mean leaving you behind.

I don’t want to move forward without you.


	31. Halloween.D-01

We met at a Halloween party.

Do you recall?

My friends thought I would like you and they introduced each other.

They had no idea how right they were.

We met at a Halloween party.

Not my best moment.

We both wore crappy costumes,

flaky make up

and I wouldn’t let go of the cup in my hand.

Not our best moment.

But we both felt something.

 _Do you have a minute?_ was the question.

 _I have the rest of my life for you_ , wasn’t the answer.

However, you managed to spent the rest of your life with me.

Thanks for making me the happiest person since that exact moment.


	32. Anniversary.D-00

This is the last letter I have for you.

Today is our anniversary.

Today is _your_ anniversary.

It’s been a year since you left.

Where are you?

Do you see me from where you are?

I hope so.

It’s been a year since you left.

It’s been a year since we were about to celebrate our anniversary,

but that drunk driver didn’t let us do so.

For once I blame  _Coincidence_.

You didn’t have to be there in that moment.

You didn’t deserve that.

I didn’t deserve to loose you.

You didn’t deserve to die.

I don’t believe in a God.

I don’t believe a God would take people out like that.

Does he?

Every time I think about you, I believe you were too good for this world.

Were you an angel?

I’m sure you are.

Maybe I understand why you left so soon.

Maybe I can believe there’s a God above,

who wants his angels back.

I can understand God.

I also want you back.

It’s been a year since you left.

But you managed to make our time together the best years of my life.

For a long time, I’ve been hating the way our story ended,

but now I understand I was happy.

I always have.

I can’t reach the moon

but I know it will always be there.

Are you still there?

Are you still by my side?

I miss our memories,

our dinners,

your cuddles,

my little surprises

and your smiles.

I miss our rainy Saturdays on the couch

and our sunny Thursdays looking forward to get back home.

I remember we were happy because of intangible things,

you taught me how to appreciate the things I couldn’t see.

You knew it, didn’t you?

You knew there would be a time in which I’ll have to be happy even if I couldn’t see you again.

I’m sure you are an angel.

I hope your are happy wherever you are.

I promise I’ll be happy although you’re not by my side anymore,

because even if you’re intangible

I still feel you here.

I visit you everyday.

I have never bring flowers to your grave.

You’d hate me if I leave flowers to wither.

Today I’m bringing you this letters.

Like any anniversary day.

But this year your hand won’t take them.

I would never forget about you.

Please, don’t forget about me.

This is the last letter I have for you.

I love you.

Always have, always will.


End file.
